Lucy's a golden lab!
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Lucy gets turned into a golden lab and only Gray and Natsu know. Erza, her girlfriend doesn't know and Natsu's too scared to tell Erza the truth, while Gray's not and is urging Natsu to come with him to tell her. This is a one shot.


**AN: This is a request from Vampoof94. I hope you all like it.**

It was just another "normal" day in the Fairy Tail guild, or at least it would've been, if Erza could find Lucy. She's asked just about everybody in the guild except Natsu and Gray who could not be found, either. There was however a stray Golden Lab following Erza everywhere. Erza picks the dog up by the scruff of her neck and shows the entire guild.

"Alright! Listen here! Who does this dog belong too?" Everyone started talking to one another and finally Mira speaks up. "It's no ones dog Erza." Erza pulls the dog close to her face, staring it down, and the dog just winds up licking her. Erza sighs and begins to walk home.

"I guess I'll look for Lucy later, but I'm really worried about where she is."

After Erza left the guild everybody turns to look under the stairs to where Gray and Natsu were hiding.

"WHAT?!" Everyone just glares at them.

"You think that we're really going to tell her that Levy read a spell out loud, that turned Lucy into a dog, because of Lucy's own stupidity. Levy went into hiding, because she's terrified of Erza's reaction." Natsu yells.

"Yah, so then why should we should we take the blame." Gray says coolly.

"Well then, you should at least explain the situation to Erza. She'll be more pissed off if you don't tell her." Mira says to the two.

"Well, what if she kills us if we do tell her?" Natsu asks.

"I think we should just tell her the truth." Gray says.

"You can. I don't feel like dying." Natsu says as he starts to walk away from Gray.

"Natsu, would you stop walking away every time that something bad happens that involves Erza!" Gray yells grabbing his wrist, "Please." He whispers. Natsu yanks his hand away from Gray and turns to face him.

"I do what I want, when I want, and how I want." He then walks out of the guild.

Erza's walking back home when she gets the feeling that she's being followed. She turns back around to find the Golden Lab from the guild sitting behind her, the tongue sticking out. _Hmm, maybe I should stop by the convenience store to get dog food and other dog supplies, at least until I can find this dog's family. _She looks back at the dog. _Now that I get a better look at it. The dog doesn't have a collar._ The two have finally reached Erza's house. She opens the door and the dog goes running in sitting itself unto the couch. Erza laughs lightly,

"Just like Lucy. The first place she'd go would be the couch or the bed." Erza thinks for a minute.

"Maybe I'll name you Lucy, until she comes back." Erza says as she begins to dig around in the kitchen to find some food for the dog. She finds steak in her fridge. _Maybe this will work. _She thinks as she grabs it out of the fridge and begins to cook it. When she's done cooking it, she cuts it in half so that she can have half and the dog can have the other. Of course she cuts up the dog's half and then gives it to her. She pets the dog lightly on the head. Erza smiles slightly at the dog. When Erza begins to eat her food, she feels the paws of the Lab rest on her legs. Erza looks down to see that the dog is looking up at her with a sad look in her eyes. Soon enough, Erza grows tired. She heads up to her room and gets ready for bed.

After Natsu went storming off Gray had been following him.

"Gray, stop following me dammit!"

"No! We need to go see Erza!"

"Why do we have to see her together?"

"Because, we were both with Lucy when this happened." _It's getting dark._ Gray thinks when he looks up. _Wait, dark, which means Erza is going to be heading off to bed. _

"Natsu! We definitely need to go see her!"

"Why?"

"It's getting dark and what is supposed to happen if the dog falls asleep next to Erza?"

"Oh shit!"

"Yah, we should definitely get over there quick."

"Fine! I guess I'll go with you." Gray smiles at winning Natsu over. "What?" Natsu asks when he see Gray smiling at him.

"I think I deserve a little something."

"For what?"

"For winning." Natsu sighs. He leans in to kiss Gray on the cheek but Gray turns his head so that they kiss on the lips. When they break Gray grabs Natsu's hand and nearly drags him to Erza's house.

Erza having gotten ready for bed, walks into her bedroom to find the dog laying on Lucy's side. Erza chuckles a bit before crawling into bed with the dog. The dog licks Erza's cheek and falls asleep. Erza pets the dog and falls asleep herself.

Gray and Natsu finally get to the house and ring Erza's doorbell.

"Shit, she's not coming." Gray says and watches as Natsu goes to ring the doorbell again. Gray grabs Natsu's wrist and shakes his head.

"You know how Erza is when she gets woken up."

"Yah your right Gray, but how are we going to warn her. I mean she's going to be in shock when she wakes up."

"Eh, whatever." Gray says and he grabs Natsu's hand, "We'll deal with it tomorrow." They both walk home together.

The next morning when Erza wakes up she can smell Lucy's perfume. She opens her eyes to see that the dog was no longer there, but the naked body of her girlfriend.

"Eh...Lucy?" She watches as Lucy opens her eyes.

"Erza. Good morning." Lucy says while rubbing her eyes.

"Wait, where-"

"I was the dog, unfortunately."

"But, how?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, I want to worry about it."

"It's nothing to serious. But if you really want to know, you could always talk to Gray and Natsu."

"Gray and Natsu!?"

"Uh yah." Lucy says. Erza quickly re-equips and runs out of the house.

"Lucy stay here!" Erza runs towards the guild. When she gets there she slams open the double doors and she yells out Gray and Natsu's name. They both flinch in their seats. They try to run but are too slow. Erza grabs both of them by their collars...or Gray by his neck, considering he stripped down. There's red aura going around Erza now and she's glaring at the two of them.

"I told you we should of talked to her sooner." Gray whispers to Natsu.

"This is why I didn't want to tell her." Natsu says back, "At least we had some fun last night before we die." Natsu laughs nervously. Next thing they all know the guild's doors swing open and in walks Lucy with the bed sheet wrapped around her.

"Lucy!" The three of them say.

"Erza, there is no need to kill them!"

"Then why don't you tell me what happened?!"

"Fine, I guess I will have to just so you don't have to kill those two idiots." Lucy says gesturing to Natsu and Gray with her hand. When she gestures to the two her towel falls. Everybody stares at Lucy's nudity and then after a few minutes of staring Erza jumps in front of her and blocks everybody's view of her girlfriend. Soon enough Erza is pissed again. She looks at the entire guild and she pulls out one of her swords.

"Why are you all looking at Lucy's naked body?!" She yells as she charges after each guild member one by one. While the others were being attacked Gray grabs the blanket and hands it to Lucy. Natsu grins at Gray.

"What?" Gray asks looking at Natsu with confusion in his eyes.

"I find it funny how you take care of someone who is stripped down to their skin, when you, yourself strips all the time."

"How is that funny?"

"It's not. I think it's actually quite cute." Natsu says as he grabs Gray's chin and pulls him into a kiss. When Erza's done killing everybody in the guild she goes back to Lucy and pulls her in for a kiss.

"My dear Lucy, how could you run around town with your body only covered up by a simple sheet?"

"Uh...sorry Erza."

"Let us go home and you can tell me more about it there."

"Uh. ok." Lucy said as Erza grabbed her and she brought her girlfriend home while carrying her bridal style. When they got home Lucy explained to Erza how Levy read a spell and she magically turned into a dog and that the curse would be ended if the two of them slept together and what not. After wards, Erza hugged Lucy and when she was done the two of them had fun all night long.

**AN: sorry that's it. :( **


End file.
